


Womanizers

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Highschool AU, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FOR MY 300 FOLLOWERS:</p><p>When I got my 300th Follower I was listening to Britney Spears' WOMANIZER so send me a ship and I'll write something based on Womanizer.</p><p>1) Rolipe - Anon - Hey (Hey) You (You) She's not my Girlfriend<br/>2) Brocedes - Silberpfeill - Notice Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Not My Girlfriend

**_Rolipe_ **

_(For Anon)_

* * *

 

 

**_Hey (Hey) You (You) She’s NOT My Girlfriend_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Felipe sighs for what feels like the hundredth time day and Raffaela is beginning to lose her mind.

She groaned, looking up from her Algebra book. She was supposed to have this down before her next class but Felipe was too engrossed and it was distracting her. “What is it, Fel?” she asked, looking around and smirking when she caught sight of just who Felipe had been staring at.

Rob fucking Smedley, school heartthrob. How can he not be with his fluffy hair and steely eyes, he had long since captured Felipe’s attention. And while Felipe tended to stare, when he did look away on rare occasions Raffaela caught Smedley staring right back at him. It was getting old, really old.

But, lucky for her, it looked like Smedley was finally going to man up. Poor choice of words.

“Oh my God” Felipe muttered, ducking his head. Raffaela looked again, eyes searching and going wide when he spotted him approaching their table. _Rob Smedley was walking to their table_ , how has Felipe not exploded? They’re so not ready for this-

“Hey, can I borrow the ketchup?” he asked, his fries in one hand looking sheepish and not like his regular cool guy self at all. Felipe was staring, gaping at him. “I-I… I”

Raffaela grumbled, kicking him in the shin under the table.

“Here!” Felipe smiled and handed the bottle to Rob before glaring at Raffaela who merely shrugged. Oh, she was evil.

Rob watched their wordless exchange, clearly uncomfortable by the way he shuffled his feet. “I’m sorry if I intruded on your time with your girlfriend-” he managed to say before Raffaela started laughing boisterously. His girlfriend, he thought she and Felipe were together. Oh _God_.

“Hah!” she yelled, laughing right in his pretty face. “I’m not his girlfriend” she waved a hand in Felipe’s general direction. “He’s very gay” she snickered, dodging the kick Felipe had aimed at her.

“Raffa-”

“Wow” Rob smiled a little, tentatively taking a seat next to Felipe. Not so smooth now. “I am too, actually” he confessed to the shocked Brazilian.

“You’re gay?” Felipe asked softly, taking in the way Rob seemed to nod meekly, afraid of what people would think. “But all your girlfriends-”

“Those rumors were exaggerated” he lifted his hand up to comb his fingers through his hair, not missing the fact that Felipe’s eyes followed the movement. “My class in Technology only has three guys including me” he corrected, squirting ketchup on his fries. “They’re my groupmates.

Felipe let out a soft “oh” almost jumping out of his skin when Rob’s hand came down to rest on Felipe’s. They were warm, soft, and terribly inviting.

Then Rob looked at him with his steely eyes and he knew he couldn’t say no.

“Want to head out with me after class?”


	2. Notice Me

**Brocedes**

_(For Silberpfeill)_

* * *

 

 

**_Notice Me_ **

****

* * *

 

Their bodies collided, the loud slapping of skin on skin hidden by the piles of books echoing in the quiet softly like raindrops on a window pane. Lewis had to grit his teeth to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head. He let her do all the work, enjoying the feel and sensation filling him up until his inevitable re-

A knock, the girl on Lewis’ lap stilled with a pout. What the hell?

“Could you keep it down? I’m trying to study.”

Lewis growled, shoving Rhianne off him and storming out.

 

* * *

 

 

He left the library in a huff, bumping right into Pascal.

“Woah, hot shot. What is it now?” the boy teased, stopping his older brother mid-step. Something shifted in Lewis’ big brown eyes, Pascal squinted at him but by the time he’d seen it the flash was already gone. “It’s that blonde German”

“None of your business, Pascal” he insisted, attempting to get away but Pascal persisted. “I had sex with Rhianne in the library” he groaned in embarrassment, his palm rubbing against his face in frustration. “I just left her in there-”

Pascal’s eyes widened. Lewis never stopped, he wouldn’t stop for a hurricane. Not unless he didn’t get what he wanted. “He was there?”

“That’s the entire reason I did it there, Pascal. Never mind, forget it.”

“What’d you do that for?” Pascal absolutely exploded, seething at his stupidity and it made Lewis the slightest bit nervous because he was letting him down.

“He wasn’t noticing me-”

“You’re an idiot” Pascal shook his head, handing a book over to Lewis. “Not everyone can be won over with the promise of sex”

Lewis looked at Pascal then at the book. It was _Advanced Aeronautics 2 nd Edition_, and inside of it was a name written in neat scrawl.

_Nico Rosberg._

“His next class is C446 Aeronautics, he’ll be needing his textbook for that.” Pascal said, he had absolutely zero patience for Lewis right now and the Brit is taking what he can get.

Pascal turns around to face his brother one last time before school ends, he grins.

“And for God’s sake, ask him out.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Aeronautics Room** , read the bronze plaque next to the door Lewis was standing in front of. He doesn’t know anything about Nico’s schedule so he skipped his History 101 altogether, this was his only chance. He reaches out for the doorknob and twists.

Lewis winced, the door was creaking like a machine gun firing at a piece of wood.

“Yes?” Professor Niki Lauda smirked at him, he was Lewis’ Basic Sciences teacher and he’d heard about Lewis’ knack with the ladies which did not help. “Mister Hamilton, I believe you have the wrong classroom”

“Yes sir” he said. The entire class sans the two students writing out what looked like “TURBULANCE” on the whiteboard turned to stare at him, the shorter blonde figure freezing in the middle of writing “wind”. Lewis recognized the taller one to be Nico Hulkenberg so the shorter one must be-

“Just returning a book” he dangled the Aeronautics textbook in front of him. “Is there a Nico Rosberg here?” all eyes were on the shorter blonde in front putting down his whiteboard marker.

“Nice of you, Hamilton” Niki drawled, suspicious but recognizing the thick teal reference book as Nico’s. “Nico?”

“Excuse me, sir” Nico wrung his hands out and turned to walk towards Lewis.

Damn, he was more beautiful in person. Perfect even, from up close. Lewis will have to thank Pascal later and find out where he got Nico’s book and schedule.

Nico extended his hand to take the book but Lewis raised it above his head, taunting.

“What?” he hissed, Lewis’ had quick hands. Nico couldn’t even make a grab for his book and Lewis was shorter than him. Lewis bit down a laugh, he was adorable with his face scrunched up in frustration.

“I have terms, Rosberg” he said, rolling his last name right off his tongue. _Rosberg_.

Nico gritted his teeth, thinking it over. The entire class waited in anticipation. How would he react to _the_ Lewis Hamilton?

“Name them, _Hamilton_ ” Nico bites back, and Lewis tries not to imagine Nico screaming that under him when Lewis finally pushes into his-

“Go out with me” he says.

_“WHAT?”_

 

“Jesus” Niki laughs, going back to whatever it was Nico was writing on the board. He was not going to be involved in this. It reminded him too much of him and his husband, he couldn’t be partial.

“You heard me” Lewis answers, book behind him and not backing down. Not even when Nico’s hands begin to fist. But Nico doesn’t throw a punch, only thumps one of his balled up fists onto his forehead before reaching out to Lewis again.

“Fine” he sighs, holding the book close to him once Lewis had finally plopped it onto his hands. “You’re paying” he grumbles and Lewis’ hand is on his arm. He wasn’t about to get away _that_ easily.

“What do you take me for? I know how to treat a girl.” Lewis snickers and Nico turns to slam his book against the Brit’s face when he finds that very face only inches from his. “Later, _Rosberg_ ” Lewis grins again, gap toothed and handsome under the fluorescent lights.

And, to Nico’s surprise, Lewis gives him a soft peck on the nose before shutting the door to his classroom.

“Do you need a moment, Nico?” Niki snickers from the other end of the classroom and Nico trudges to his seat, red faced.

“Shut up”


End file.
